


The Raleigh Institute

by ShadowhunterTesla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowhunterTesla/pseuds/ShadowhunterTesla
Summary: While the NYC Institute faces off against Valentine, a smaller Institute down south has its own problems.  Unable to tell friend from foe, how will the Shadowhunters of The Raleigh Institute save their home...and possibly the world.





	1. Prologue

Novus let her legs dangle from the tree branch. She kicked her bare feet back and forth, watching the glitter-covered toenails sparkle. It was a warm day, rare for the area this time of year. The sun felt good on her outstretched wings.

Novus was a pixie. A member of the Downworlder class, known as “Faeries.” Fairy is a broad term that can be applied to a number of races, all decending from a common demonic ancestry. For the most part, Novus looked like any other 17 year old girl. Her long curls were so blonde that they were almost white. The blue of her eyes was like ice. Today, she dressed in ripped jeans and a Linkin Park t-shirt. The shirt had once been black, but has since seen too many wash cycles. What really made her stand out was the soft lavender hint of her fair skin. Of course, there was also the large, deep violet wings, poking through holes cut into the back of the shirt.

Fallout Boy blasted into her ears from her earbuds. She had found an iPhone one day and it was filled with Mundane music. She had instantly become obsessed. It drowned out the sounds of the busy community that surrounded Duke Gardens. This was her favorite tree. She could hide in the branches and watch Mundanes go about their lives. Even without her magic, they would never know she was there.

On that day, she was watching a young couple on a picnic, by the pond. Food and books where scattered about their blanket. The pair were probably students from one of the local colleges. They most likely came here to study and enjoy the good weather. Currently, they were most interested in each other than any book.

Novus smiles and shook her head. The Fair Folk were famous among Downworlders as romantic. More than one love poem was scrolled acrossed the walls of Novus’ chambers. As she watched, her eyes tended to linger on the male. He was attractive for a Mundane. She had always been curious what it would be like to take one as a lover.

Just then, something brushed against her hand. Thinking it was a bug, she swatted at it with her other hand, all while keeping her eyes on the male. She jumped a little when her hand didn’t find an insect, but the texture of cold scales. Novus looked down, her eyes wide. Wrapped around her branch was a large, red viper.

This was like no creature Novus had ever encountered. Its scales were a deep scarlett, small black diamonds scattered every few inches. The snake was enormous, at least 10 feet in length and as thick as the branch itself. Its golden eyes were locked with Novus’ own.

Quickly, she fluttered her wings and lifted herself off the tree. At the same time, she tugged at the ear buds and let them fall. She didn’t even blink as the iPhone fell to the ground below. With enough speed for the wind off of her wings to shake the leaves, Novus spun around to face the creature.

The snake was moving leasurly, coiling its body around the branch. It continued to make eye contact and lifted its head. Novus was reminded of a person, standing to greet a guest. She could sense both intelligence and magic.

Novus steeled herself and try to sound like she had authority as she asked, “With what cause do you disturb me, Viper?” Even she could hear the shaking in her voice.

The snake tilted its head as if studying her, its tongue tasting the air. When it finally answered, the voice that came from it chilled Novus to the core. She knew its tone. Demon. “You are fairy?” The question was really more of a statement. Novus could tell it knew exactly what she was.

Novus lifted her head up high, the way her mother had instructed her. “I am. Novus, daughter of Princess Anemone.”

It tilted its head as if to think on this and then moved it the other way. “ Royal Blood.” The thing’s head moved up and down now, as of taking her in. She could have sworn it was smiling now. “ Novus. Old name. Meaning of ‘New’.” What it said next made her blood from cold and pure fear run through her heart. The golden eyes narrowed. “Tagthazath make you new.”

Before she could act, the Viper struck out at her. The things fangs digging deep into her leg. She screamed pain wrecked her body, hot venom coursing through her veins. Her concealing magic betrayed her now because no one could hear her pleas. No one was coming to help. The world grew dark and she felt herself falling.


	2. The Southern Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of The Raleigh Institute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so fun playing with Shadowhunter names! If you didn't know, Shadowhunter family names are 2 words combined.

"Is this entirly nessassary?“

The question came drifting down from the rafters. Skylar Greenmark could hear annoyance in the tone. A grin spread across his angular face, as he titled his head toward the ceiling. "Absolutely. You never now when mimicking a bat will help you hide from a demon.” The dim light reflected off a falling object and he stepped to the side. A black, plastic hairclip clattered to the floor, the sound echoing through the training hall.

Harper Gemwater was currently suspended from a vertical support beam. Her feet were bound by nylon safety equipment, leaving her dangling upside down. Her album hair was now a free flowing mess, since gravity decided to claim her hairclip. Not for the first time, she regretted her decision to wear jeans and a heavy black sweater to training.

She knew that the real point of this “exercise” was passive aggressive punishment. Skylar had caught her sneaking back into the Institute, just after sunrise. Harper had tried to play it off as patrol, but she was pretty sure the high heels on her feet gave her away. Three hours later and here she was.

Harper started swinging her arms to the left. She could feel her core muscles start to burn as she used her body to create a pendulum motion. Each swing brought her a bit farther and she stretched her arms towards a post, sticking out from the wall. Hanging from the post was a seraph blade, the key to her freedom. She felt her finger tips graze the weapon and a smirk came to her face. With one more strong swing, her hands closed around the handle and she pulled it free. “Cael!” Harper’s voice rang loud and clear. The search blade flared to life, glowing as bright as moonlight on a snow covered field.

Harper changed her swinging motions to crunches and aimed her blade for the ropes. The blade sliced through and Harper felt herself start to fall. She pulled her knees into her chest and made her body rotate. Her feet hit the ground and she sprang up like a gymnast st the Olympics. For a moment, she considered posing, but settled for turning to face her tutor with a smile.

“Well done,” he congratulated her. His voice was thick with Creole accent. Skylar wasn’t raised in Idris, the Shadowhunter home country. His father was the head of the New Orleans Institute, which of course meant he got out of there the first chance he could. His skills with weaponry had landed him the position of a tutor at the young age of 23. He was tall and good looking, in a rugged sort of way. Green eyes and spikey brown hair, with a seemingly constant five o'clock shadow.

“Well, you know. I try.” A cocky grin played all the way up to be brown eyes. Harper did sport the Idris accent. She had been raised in the lush green country side. Her mother worked as a lower level official in the Clave, the governing body for Shadowhunters. Most Hunters spend at least a year traviling to other Institues and learning the cultures and fighting styles. Harper had done the same.

One eyebrow lifted on Skylar’s face. “I see. You know, Harper..” His thought was interrupted by the loud chimming of the front door bell. “We will continue this later.” He turned on his heels and exited the training hall.

“Saved by the bell!” Harper laughed, as she bent down to collect her hairclip.

“You’re going to push him to far, one day.” The deep, male voice came from the shadows, behind a weapons rack.

Harper’s good mood faded instantly. She threw her arms up in mock exasperation. “Don’t you have anything better to do with your time?” She turned to face the rack and crossed her arms.

“Well, yes…Just nothing as entertaining.” A slender, teenage boy stepped out. He carried all the air of someone who believed that he was truly a gift to all man kind. Aiden Fairhollow was the son of the head of the Raleigh Institute. This, of course, meant that he walked around like he was flawless. As far as Harper could tell, he really believed he was. His long blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His blue-green eyes currently held a bit to much joy for her liking.

Harper made a largely sarcastic bow. “I am happy to be your performing monkey.” She straightened herself sand gave him a glare. “Do you want something or where you just trying to catch a view up my shirt?”

“If we are going to be fighting together, I need to evaluate your skills." 

"I am pretty sure that’s Skylar’s job.” Harper twisted her hair back up I to the clip and turned to head towards the door. 

Aiden moved quickly and put himself between her and the exit. Something about the look on his face made hee stomach turn. She stopped in her tracks. “Do you mind? I need to do my Demonology lesson…or Latin reciting…honestly I would take up needlepoint if it would get me away from you.”

He took a couple of steps towards her. “You shouldn’t be so cold with me. I can make your life…comfortable.”

Harper coulsnt put into words the way that last sentence made her feel. The closest she could come up with was the feeling you get when a reality show makes someone eat insects. “Yeah..That’s not happening, Aiden." 

She went to step around him and he grabbed her arm. Harper’s eyes locked with his, fury written all over her fair skinned face. His eyes narrowed and his voice dropped, "Perhaps you don’t understand.”

Harper opened her mouth to respond and at that moment, Skylar’s voice rang out over the Institute’s communication system. “I need everyone in the library. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I have felt comfterable posting. In short..be gentle. A lot of the places that so will mention are real places and worth looking up. Enjoy :)


End file.
